


Hunterxhunter fanfiction ideas

by BumblebeeBuzz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblebeeBuzz/pseuds/BumblebeeBuzz
Summary: I am rather frustrated with HxH fanfiction. And because of that I'm writing my ideas down in hopes someone writes them (or someone suggests one they've read or have written).I apologize if it reads weird I'm copy pasting from my wattpad
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. I rant and I regret nothing

**I'm writing this on my phone so I hope the formatting isn't weird or anything.**

I'm mostly frustrated with the amount of y/n xreader fanfics there's so many and I'm not really interested in this types of things. 

And I must ask WHY is everyone HORNY. I'm not really surprised, I've been in fandoms long enough to know people are going to simp. It's just that I feel there are more fics with smut than there are without.

I don't particularly mind what ship you ship or wether your story has some romance but seriously Gon and Killua are children and the amount of questionable Content makes me want to cry. 

I would love to see more stories centered around the characters and how they interact with eachother. Or perhaps changing certain things in canon. 

For example, a fic where Gon and Killua are brothers (adopted or not I don't care) and grow up together(on whale island or kukuroo mountain both seem interesting). Or perhaps Hisoka finding an abandoned Gon and becoming a strange and unusual father/brother figure (nothing creepy just Hisoka being a weirdo with Gon as a son) 

There's so much potential to explore different characters and to change canon around its frustrating to see no one doing it enough.I also don't like OCS very much unless they are minor characters.

NOW I would like to focus on Hisoka for a second. Why is everyone so thirsty for him? Concern is all I feel. I think Hisoka is an interesting character and there's so much you could do with that but I feel like theres a bit to much content that is again, questionable. (Also after reading a particular crossover fic I slightly ship saiki.k with Hisoka. I mostly just find the interactions funny)

 **There's probably more I could say but I might end up boring you. I will write down fanfic ideas as they come to me and I would love if you would also comment your ideas or fanfic suggestions (like if you read one and it matches a suggestion or its a good fic) Sorry if this was bad I mostly wanted to explain why I was doing this**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wattpad is Angry_ToastGod


	2. I really need this

Ging never abandoned Gon. 

IMAGINE just IMAGINE how interesting it would be to see what Gon would be like if he was raised by Ging. 

What will his goals be? how will his friendship with Killua and others be affected? how will this affect the canon storyline? what would his childhood be like? how would other characters react. 

OR KITE. what if kite raises Gon. I think that would make things sadder, or maybe it won't be sad if Gon trains under him as well. Would his goals be the same? 

I also think it would be funny to see Ging (or kite) doing their thing and little Gon being adorable on the sidelines or in a baby backpack thing (what are they called? I apologize to parents everywhere)

**there are So many possibilities and I would positively die of happiness if I read them. If someone writes them or tells me of an existing fanfic I would be indebted to you for life.**

**I will add to this one if i think of more to add. Feel free to add to this as well in the comments I would love to see what other people think.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my wattpad is Angry_ToastGod


	3. ADOPTION??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wattpad is Angry_ToastGod

So in the first chapter I wrote two examples and I would like to expand one of them a little bit

I think this one would be quite interesting. Gon being adopted into the zoldyck family and growing up alongside Killua or it or the other way around with Killua being adopted my aunt Mito. 

You could also have Gon be adopted by lots of different characters such as kite, Hisoka or biscuit. I feel like the fact that Ging kind of abandoned Gon makes it easier to write. 

I would also be interested in how all of these would affect the canon storyline and Gon/Killuas personalities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I can think of for now, I will I will definitely add more if I think of it. Again I would love to see what other people think and their ideas so feel free to comment. Also if u do find fics similar to these or you write something inspired by my ideas or have written something similar please tell me I would love to read them.
> 
> I was going to talk about both ideas here but decided against it because there's allot to cover when it comes to Hisoka.


	4. Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so by popular demand (me) I'm going to cover Hisoka and my ideas surrounding him. I'm also going to talk a bit about a certain unpleasant part of his personality.

As I've stated before I think Hisoka is a really interesting character. An important part of his personality is the fact that he's attracted to power which leads him to be a bit of a pedo.

I do not like this. And ships involving him and underaged characters are uncomfortable. **Which is why when I say I think it would be cool to see Hisoka raising Gon or something along those lines I do not ship it and do not intend for it to be a ship.**

Hisoka has unique personality which I think would be fun to explore in the sense of him raising Gon/ being a brother/ relative. There's allot of ways these stories could turn out. It would definitely change Gons personality if he were to grow up around Hisoka and it would change the way he interacts with other people and the world around him.

a fic where Hisoka springs up the fact that he and Gon are related in some way would be interesting. but I don't think it would really affect canon that much and it doesn't really seem like Hisoka to care about family relations. I would also like you to imagine, Hisoka on whale island coming across a five year old Gon who follows him around. And Hisoka just decides to fuck it and kidnap a child, it's his son now no one can stop him.

If this were to happen I think you can also explore his friendship with Killua and Hisokas friendship?? (Are they friends???) With illumi and how that would affect their relationships and their interactions with one another.

How would all this affect canon? Does Gon have a different fighting style?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear peoples ideas and opinions on this so feel free to comment. I will be adding to this as I think of more things to add. And I would love to read fics inspired or similar to my ideas (written by you or not) so don't be afraid to tell me about them.
> 
> I would also like to add that I try to put my ideas out in a way that would get people thinking and possibly help inspire them. I hope I succeeded in doing that.


	5. New paths

What if Gon resented his father for leaving him. 

Would he still want to be a hunter? If so what would his motivation be? In canon it was to meet Ging and see why being a hunter was better than staying with him. What if he wanted to punch his father instead? 

What if Gon resented his aunt for not making Ging keep him. If Gon ran away what would he do? Who would he find? Or better yet, who would find him? 

I imagine Gon with a slightly different view on life might blame Ging for leaving him with Mito. His outlook on life and his goal to meet his father drove alot of his actions so I wonder what would happen if he where a bit different. 

It sounds alot like Gon to only want to meet Ging to shout at him for being a bad parent or something like that. 

What if Gon became a butler for the zoldyck family? I imagine that would be a bit boring but it would be interesting to see Killua and Gons friendship if that where to happen. 

Would Gon leave with Killua? Would Killua want to be Gons friend? I also wonder what happens if he where to run with Killua and take the hunter exam with him. I doubt he would keep his job or his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a bit harder on this one than I did with the ones before. I feel like the questions are annoying but I don't want to limit anyones imagination with limited ideas. Asking questions like this is the only way I can think of to get people thinking about what they could do with their fics. 
> 
> I like seeing the directions people go with their writing and I don't want to hinder that by being too specific or being set on only one outcome.
> 
> Feel free to comment and share your ideas if you have any.


	6. I have a problem

Currently, I'm rather obsessed with Saiki.k fanfiction. Specifically crossovers, something about Saiki's personality and the fact that he's just a tad (very) over powered makes it oh so entertaining.

I've only seen two crossovers with Saiki in the HxH universe and I'm rather upset about it. This is very much a me problem but the pain I feel when I think about the lack of fanfics is very much real. 

I would also be curious to see how people get Saiki to take the hunter exam because I don't think he would do it of his own free will.

I also entertained to idea of MHA crossover into the HxH world. But I feel them being mysteriously transported is a bit boring. Maybe if they already existed in the HxH world and just kinda existed with their goals. 

I do like the idea of seeing different characters from bnha in HxH though. It would be interesting to see how they navigated this world. And also how their quirks would translate into Hunterxhunter

I also wonder how they would befriend the main gang. I quite like the idea that Saiki kind of get dragged around by Gon because he made a promise to protect him. ( Who made the promise I wonder) 

I would be interested in seeing Bakugou and Kirishima in HxH. Or perhaps kaminari. Unfortunately I think Midoriya would be a bit boring but I would also be interested in how people would write that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's pretty much it. I'm kind of self conscious about this as I only finished watching the anime about a week ago(HxH). So I'm sorry If I'm bad at this.
> 
> I hope people can tell me if there are existing fanfics similar to these or if they've written one or where inspired by me. I would love to read them.


	7. Gon and the phantom troupe

I've been thinking about this for a while today and it's obvious other people noticed this too. 

What if Gon joined the phantom troupe? 

If you look into the darker sides of Gons character I don't it would be too out of character for Gon to join the phantom troupe. 

I think if he had met the troupe under different circumstances he probably would have tried to befriend them, especially if they offered to help him train and get stronger. I imagine he would also join them. 

And I don't think he would have looked twice at all the horrible things the troupe had done. I don't think he would look twice at doing those things.

He never cared if people died around him, You can see that in the hunter exam, but when it's someone close to him like kite he loses it. 

If he where to have met Kurapika after he killed Uvogin he probably wouldn't have hesitated in trying to kill him. 

In episode fifty when Gon shouts at Nobunaga for grieving over Uvogins death and not any of the people he's killed. I can't help but think that Gons being a hypocrite in that scene, because If the roles where reversed I think Gon would have done the same thing.

It would be interesting to explore Gons morality and childish view of the world in the sense of the phantom troupe if he had met them before the hunter exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if I did a bad job at explaining this. There are videos on YouTube exploring Gon as a character, the darker sides of his personality and actions, and they do a far better job than I could ever. 
> 
> If you have written a fic inspired or similar to this I would love to read it and if you've read a fic about what I've written here please don't hesitate to tell me about it.
> 
> I would love to hear peoples ideas and views on this so don't hesitate to comment.


	8. Kurapika

So after reading Kurapikas memories I can't help but wonder what he did after the Kurta clan where massacred. Where did he go? What did he do?

This would definitely be a very sad fic but I would love to read about what he did after the Kurta clan and before the hunter exam. Was he trained by anyone? Did he travel around looking for information on the phantom troupe?

I wonder if he took any jobs or made any friends. Did he decide to take revenge right away? What was that like? 

I honestly just want a sad fic of Kurapika trying to deal with his clans death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird I've never thought much about this type of stuff before so I'm going to be a while to come up with stuff because I'm embarrassingly bad at it. 
> 
> If u have anything more to add I would love to hear what you think so don't hesitate to comment. And if you've read, written or have written a fic similar please tell me I would love to read it.


	9. Leorio but make him robin hood

Some stuff happened in my life. I cleaned my room, I'm awake at a reasonable time and I swallowed a stim toy(nothing serious).

So I present to whoever is reading this. 

Leorio but he hates capitalism DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!!!

so I'm going to be honest when I say I don't agree with capitalism, I don't want to get into a debate but I think Leorio would agree with me. what if instead of deciding to get rich he decides to just take down a system that puts poor and underprivileged people at a disadvantage.

Leorio telling people to just make more money to annoy them. Leorio stealing a rich guys fancy watch to sell it and give the money to charity. Leorio sneaking into expensive hotels and stealing the breakfast food to feed poor children. 

Leorio wanting to be a politician and doctor so he can take over the world and force everyone to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. I have no more ideas and I'm sleep deprived a great combination. I'm also out of fanfics and this has nothing to do with HxH but a Tokyo ghoul X parasyte crossover is very much something I need in my life. I found one but kaneki was a girl and I couldn't handle how spooky it was (him being a girl I mean).
> 
> If u write/read a fic similar to this please tell me immediately. I'm running out of good fanfics to read and I'm worried I'll revert Back to 13 year old me reading bad villain deku fics. So any suggestions are good especially Tokyo ghoul crossovers for some reason.
> 
> Feel free to comment your ideas and suggestions I would love to hear them. 
> 
> -Toast


	10. Fanfiction Magic

Meruim, Pouf, Youpi and PItou lose their strength and ability to use nen. how isn't important just blame the magic of fanfiction.

thrust into human society they are forced to figure out how to survive in the complex world of capitalism while also wanting to kill every human in sight. the little old lady who is also their landlord is absolutely terrifying and also give them sweets when they help with the shopping.

I have no idea why this came to me but I just cant get it out of my head. I think this would be really funny with their dynamics and I really want to see them threaten someone with a thousand years of painful torture for bumping into their king and then getting slapped on the back of the head by an old woman.

It would also be entertaining to read about them pursuing normal human careers and potentially making friends. will they fail miserably or wow everyone with their totally normal geniusness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo. its been a while since I was last here. I got distracted with fanfiction which is totally predictable. I had to organise about 200 something fics in to separate folders because I couldn't find anything when I needed them and I kept adding more and not finishing ones already there. I'm also not entirely sure why it took me so long to realise Percy Jackson fanfiction existed but I love every second of it know that I do.
> 
> Feel free to tell me if you read any fics similar to my ideas or write any. It doesn't even have to be HxH either it can be any fic you have enjoyed or are particularly proud of writing.

**Author's Note:**

> My wattpad is Angry_ToastGod


End file.
